Art Sound México
Miami, E.E.U.U. |relacionados = Grupo Macías Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. Román Sound Macías TV Sebastians IDF Efellco Producciones TOPaudio Ki Audio |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo solamente por mezclas de audios o retakes |wikipedia = Art Sound México }}[[Archivo:ArtSound_fachada.jpg|thumb|241 px|Unos estudios de Art Sound México en América #32]] Art Sound México (o Art Sound, Inc. '''resumido) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, post-producción de audio y subtitulaje. Perteneciente al reconocido «Grupo Macías», que cuenta con 45 años de experiencia, iniciando sus operaciones en '''Sono-Mex Doblajes en el año 1968, siendo cuna de célebres actores del medio. Ubicada en la Ciudad de México. Las salas de grabación, instalaciones y oficinas se encontraban ubicadas en la calle de América número 32, en la colonia "Parque San Andrés" de Coyoacán. También cuenta con estudios y oficinas en Miami, Florida, EE. UU. y Sao Paulo, Brasil, bajo el nombre de Le Sound-Sonomex o Macias Audiovisual. Además de tener una relación laboral con el sindicato A.N.D.A.. Art Sound México cuenta con una plantilla de reconocidos directores de doblaje como: Jorge Roig, Rocío Garcel, Eduardo Tejedo, Love Santini, Carlos Becerril, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., Marcos Patiño, Maru Guzmán, Eduardo Garza, Rebeca Patiño, María Fernanda Morales, Laura Torres, Rocío Prado y Toni Rodríguez. Además cuenta con un amplio catálogo de actores y voces. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos muy conocidos realizados ahí, destacaron telenovelas brasileñas, series de televisión, dibujos animados, películas y anime. Naruto.jpg|Naruto es su trabajo de doblaje más conocido en el anime. Neon Genesis Evangelion - Poster.jpg|Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shin Seiki) es otro de sus trabajos más conocidos en el anime. DJ2.jpg|Drake & Josh, uno de sus doblajes más conocidos de Art Sound. 270pxLogo_icarly.jpg|iCarly, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. BigBangTheory.jpg|La teoría del Big Bang (temp. 6 y redoblaje de las primeras 5), otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Poster Bleach 0000012 1280x.png|Bleach, otro de sus trabajos de anime más conocidos. Two_and_a_half_men.jpg|Dos hombres y medio (Temps. 1-4, 11-12), otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Zoey - Elenco.jpg|Zoey 101, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. VEC6EPcDY99ztu0.jpg|Súper natural (Temp. 3) Anubis.png|El misterio de Anubis. WENDELL VS VINNIE.jpg|Wendell y Vinnie. Sam-cat-vol-1-cover-poster-artwork.jpg|Sam & Cat. The thunder.jpg|The Thundermans (Eps. 1-58). Ajafjldjaf.jpg|Rocket Power (Temp. 4) Waysidetv.jpg|Escuela Wayside. TUFFPuppyPoster.jpg|T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. OneTreeHill.jpg|Hermanos rebeldes. Gossip-girl-5266ab9c9b5971.jpg|Chica indiscreta (Temps. 1-2). PLLTimejumptitle.png|Lindas mentirosas. ArrowS4.jpg|Flecha (Temps. 1-4) Rolie polie olie.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie. Cubeez.jpg|Cubitos. Franklint.jpg|Franklin. CelebrityDeathmatch.jpg|Celebrity Deathmatch. Casa de los dibujos (LA).JPG|La casa de los dibujos. Marvel-super-hero-squad-2009.jpg|El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (Temp. 1). Grotescologia.jpg|Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Season21Promo.png|Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 13-19). Supernoobs Logo.png|Supernoobs. LooneyTunesWallpaper800.jpg|Hizo la cuarta etapa de los Looney Tunes luego del cierre de Audiomaster 3000 ademas de algunas de sus otras producciones relacionadas. Mirmo.jpg|Mirmo Zibang. Hamtaro.jpg|Hamtaro. 250px-Friends_titles.jpg|Amigos. 386750 090205175130 Becker Season 1.jpg|Becker. Smallville poster.jpg|Smallville (Temps. 1-7) Everwood.jpg|Everwood. Travesuras de mi hermana.jpg|Las travesuras de mi hermana. EverybodyHatesChris.jpg|Todos odian a Chris. Old-christine-cast3.jpg|Las nuevas aventuras de Christine. 520018-studio60.jpg|Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip. Fastlane.jpg|Fastlane. Bob-the-builder.jpg|Bob el constructor (últimas temporadas). Barney_3_ch.jpg|Barney y sus amigos (últimas temporadas). Clausura inicial y reapertura A mediados del 2016, varios actores de doblaje publicaron en sus redes sociales que Art Sound México pronto cerraría sus puertas. Grupo Macías tomó esa decisión para ya no tener ningún contrato laboral con la Asociación Nacional de Actores y pasar los proyectos que tienen a IDF. Por esa razón, muchos actores decidieron dejar de laborar en todas las instalaciones del grupo, abandonando sus fijos en series y ya no aceptar proyectos nuevos. Tiempo después, se anunció que Art Sound abriría nuevamente para continuar doblando determinadas series de televisión, algunas que incluso ya estaban en sus últimas temporadas. Esto sin embargo no detuvo la renuncia de algunos actores al considerarlo como una estrategia para hacerlos terminar dichas series y cerrar el estudio nuevamente al culminarlas, y lo justo habría sido que todas las empresas de Grupo Macías pagaran por la ANDA. Las únicas series que continuaron doblándose en Art Sound desde ese momento hasta el fin de sus temporadas a mediados del 2017 fueron La teoría del Big Bang y Sobrenatural. Para sus posteriores temporadas, debido a la renuncia de actores que trabajaban ahí, pasaron también a IDF. Actualmente, Art Sound México sigue abierto para realizar otras labores para otras series de Grupo Macías como mezclas de audios o retakes. Lista de trabajos 'Series de televisión' 'Warner Bros.' *11.22.63 *2 chicas quebradas - 2 Broke Girls () * A to Z *Amigos - Friends *Caso cerrado - Cold Case *Chica indiscreta - Gossip Girl (1ª-2ª temporada) *Cortes y puntadas - Nip/Tuck *Dallas (2012) (temp. 3) *Dos hombres y medio - Two and a Half Men (temporadas 1-4, 11-12) *El bar de los Sullivan (temporadas 2-3) *El diario de Carrie (temporada 2) *El reino (2013) *Everwood *Emergencias urbanas - Third Watch *E.R. Sala de urgencias - E.R. *Fastlane *Flecha (1ª-4ª temporadas ) *Las nuevas aventuras de Christine - The New Adventures of Old Christine *Las travesuras de mi hermana *La teoría del Big Bang (desde 6ª temporada y redoblaje temporada 1ª-5ª) *Lindas mentirosas (1ª -6ª temporada y parte de la 7ª) *Longmire (2ª temporada- presente) *O.C. Vidas ajenas *One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes *Ravenswood *Shameless *Sin rastro - Without a Trace *Smallville (temporadas 1-7) *Sobrenatural - Supernatural (temporadas 1-4, 12) *Solteros desesperados - Undateable *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *Suburgatorio *Veronica Mars *V: Invasión Extraterrestre (Redoblaje) 'CBS Paramount Television' *¡Rob! *90210 (1ª y 2ª temporada) *Accidentally on Purpose *Apariciones *Becker *Cane *Hechiceras - Charmed *Los 4400 *Jericho *Caso cerrado (2ª a 7ª temporada) *Los líos de las Parker - The Parkers *Medium *Melrose Place (serie de 2009) *NCIS: Criminología Naval - NCIS *NCIS: Los Ángeles *NUM3R0S *Rules of Engagement *Todos odian a Chris 'Nickelodeon Network' *Drake y Josh *Zoey 101 *Súper natural (temporada 3) *ICarly *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon *El misterio de Anubis *Julie y los fantasmas *Wendell y Vinnie *Sam y Cat *The Thundermans (hasta ep. 58) 'NBC' *Chicago en llamas *Chicago Med *El suceso - The Event *Hospital Mercy *Life: De por vida *Nuestra generación - American Dreams *Policías de Chicago - Chicago P.D. *Will & Grace 'MTV' *Chica rara - Awkward *Cosas de mujeres - Girl Code *Laguna Beach *Zach será famoso 'Sony Pictures Television' *Daños - Damages (temporadas 1-3) *Drop Dead Diva (temporadas 1-2) *Mujeres de blanco - Strong Medicine *Rescátame (temporadas 1-5) '20th Century Fox' *Engáñame si puedes - Lie to Me *Wilfred 'HBO Latinoamérica' *El negocio (Temps. 1-3) *Magnífica 70 (Temp. 1) 'Otros proyectos' *Afterworld *A la vista de todos *Barney y sus amigos *Boomtown *Californication *Caso resuelto - The Closer *Crímenes mayores *Cult *El escudo - The Shield *Este es mi país *Falling Skies (temporadas 1-3) *Gladiadores americanos *Los normales *Mad Men *Mutante X *Plaza Sésamo *Tráfico humano *Scare Tactics (temporada 4-presente) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered *Six Feet Under - Seis pies bajo tierra (versión TV) 'Películas' 'Columbia / Sony' *Acorralada (2002) *La herencia del Sr. Deeds (Columbia Pictures/New Line Cinema) (2002) *Resident Evil (2002) *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *El grito (2004) *Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) *La envidia mata (2004) *La isla del tesoro (1999) *Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) *El hombre de la casa (2005) *Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) *Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) *Memorias de una geisha (2005) *Oliver Twist (2005) *Los productores (2005) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Casino Royale (2006) *Más extraño que la ficción (2006) *Recortes de mi vida (2006) *Bajos instintos 2 (2006) *Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) *Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2006) *Todos los hombres del rey (2006) *Las vueltas de la vida (2006) *A través del universo (2007) *El campamento de papá (2007) *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) *Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Resident Evil 3: Extinción (2007) *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) *Justo en la mira (2008) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) *Piña express (2008) *Agente internacional (2009) *Año uno (2009) *Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Julie & Julia (2009) *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) *The Grudge 3 (2009) *Plan B (2010) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión de HBO para TV) (2010) 'Warner Bros.' *Annabelle (2014) *Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *La horca (2015) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Pasante de moda (2015) *Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) *Punto de quiebre (2015) *Cómo ser soltera (2016) *El elegido (2016) *La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) *Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *El contador (2016) 'Universal' *Robando la navidad (2003) *Dos por el dinero (2005) *Fantasmas por montón (2008) *Los miserables (2012) *Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Al final de la noche (2007) *Si estuvieras aqui (segunda versión) (2014) 'Screen Gems' *La cueva (2005) *El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) *Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Sin rastros (2008) *Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Obsesiva (2009) 'Lionsgate' *Caos (redoblaje) (2005) *Hostal (2006) *Hostel II (2007) 'CBS Films' * Un amor imposible (2011) * Seven Psychopaths (2012) 'Otros proyectos' *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? *8 MM II *Arma mortal 2 (redoblaje) *Cafeína *Caos (redoblaje) *Charlie Bartlett *Cocodrilo 2 *Dos hijos de Francisco *Fuerza Delta (redoblaje) *Hurricane Season *La pelea final *La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina *La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire *Mickey Matson y la conspiración cabeza de cobre *Todo lo que quiero es una Navidad *Un día a la vez *Un día perfecto 'Telefilms' 'Nickelodeon Network' *Best Player *El profe de gimnasia *El último día del verano *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *iCarly en Japón *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious *Jinxed, una cuestión de suerte *Nicky Deuce *Que gane el mejor *Swindle *Un crucero alocado 'Telenovelas brasileñas' Además reconocida por sus telenovelas de Rede Globo, de las cuales ha doblado más de una treintena hasta la fecha. Globo en el 2013 cambió el estudio de doblaje de sus telenovelas a Sebastians. Las últimas dobladas en Art Sound fueron Encantadoras y Avenida Brasil. *Acuarela del amor *Amazonia *América *Avenida Brasil *Bajo la Luna *Belleza pura *Belíssima *Celebridad *Chocolate con pimienta *Cinquentona *Ciudad Paraíso *Cobras y lagartos *Como una ola *Corazones Rebeldes *CuChiCheos *Cuento encantado *Cuna de Gato *Deseo prohibido *Dinosaurios y Robots *Dos caras *El astro *El color del pecado *El profeta *Encantadoras *Escrito en las estrellas *Fina estampa *Gabriela *India, una historia de amor *Insensato Corazón *La Cura *La favorita *La mestiza *Las Brasileñas *Las Cariocas *Loco por ellas *Maysa *Mujeres apasionadas *Niña moza *Páginas de la vida *Paraíso tropical *Passione *Sabor de la pasión *Señora del destino *Siete Mujeres *Siete pecados *Vivir la vida 'Anime' 'Viz Media' *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Bleach *Zatch Bell Ledafilms *Babel II *Barom One *Beast Fighter *Dante el señor de los demonios *El Ceniciento *Frontera sin ley *Guerras de Genma *Ikki Tosen *Los 7 salvajes *Mars, el exterminador *Musumet *Super submarino 99 *Zero, el Guerrero Cosmico Locomotion *¡Oh, mi diosa! *Blue Seed *Burn Up Excess *Cowboy Bebop *Gunsmith Cats *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Saber Marionette Otros proyectos *Cyborg 009 *Doraemon *Doraemon (2005) *Corrector Yui *Hamtaro *MegaMan NT Warrior *Mirmo Zibang *Monkey Typhoon *My Last Day 'Series animadas' 'Nickelodeon Network' *Escuela Wayside *Rocket Power *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto 'Warner Bros.' *Looney Tunes (redoblaje) *Los pequeños Looney Tunes *El Show de los Looney Tunes *El Show de Tom y Jerry (2014) (1ª temporada) *Wabbit (1ª temporada) 'Nelvana' *Franklin *Rolie Polie Olie *Grotescología, agentes asquerosos Comedy Central * La casa de los dibujos * TripTank Hit Entertainment * Barney y sus amigos (ultimas temporadas) * Bob el constructor (ultimas temporadas) * Thomas y sus amigos (temporadas 13-19) 'Otros proyectos' *Cubitos *Celebrity Deathmatch *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (1ª temporada) *Pantera Negra *Supernoobs 'Películas animadas' HiT Entertainment/Universal *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor HiT Entertainment *Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Día de los Diésel *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio de la Montaña Azul *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías Warner Bros. Animation ''' *La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (redoblaje) *Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz *Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Tom y Jerry: El Dragon Perdido *Tom y Jerry y El Valiente Robin Hood *La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry *Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest *Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga *Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra '''Otros proyectos *La leyenda de Sarila 'Videojuegos' * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * LEGO Avengers 'Películas de anime' *Los padrinos de Tokio *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! *Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! 'Especiales de TV' Warner Bros. *Flash vs. Flecha (diálogos de Flecha) *Flash/Flecha: Héroes unen fuerzas (diálogos de Flecha) *Flecha: Secuestrado Plantel actoral 'Actores' *Alan Prieto *Alan René Bressant *Alberto Pedret *Alejandro Galina *Alejandro Illescas (hasta 2007) *Alejandro Mayén *Alejandro Orozco (hasta 2016) *Alejandro Villeli (hasta 2015) *Alfonso Mellado (hasta 2008) *Alfonso Obregón (hasta 2015) *Alfonso Ramírez (hasta 2016) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (hasta 2016) *Alfredo Leal (hasta 2011) *Andrés García *Andrés Gutiérrez Coto *Antonio Gálvez *Armando Coria (hasta 2017) *Armando Réndiz *Arturo Casanova *Arturo Castañeda (hasta 2016) *Arturo Cataño (hasta 2017) *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Bardo Miranda *Benjamín Rivera *Blas García *Brandon Santini *Bruno Coronel *Carlo Vázquez (hasta 2016) *Carlos Águila *Carlos Becerril *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Enrique Bonilla *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Íñigo (hasta 2017) *Carlos Olízar *Carlos Segundo *César Árias *César Soto *Christian Strempler *Dafnis Fernández *Dan Osorio *Daniel del Roble *Diego Ángeles *Edson Matus *Eduardo Fonseca *Eduardo Garza (hasta 2016) *Eduardo Ménez *Eduardo Tejedo *Eleazar Muñoz *Enrique Cervantes *Enzo Fortuny *Ernesto Casillas *Ernesto Lezama *Esteban Siller (hasta 2013) *Federico Romano (hasta 2010) *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Gama (hasta 2016) *Gabriel Ortiz *Gabriel Pingarrón *Gabriel Ramos *Gerardo Reyero *Gerardo Vásquez *Gonzalo Curiel *Guillermo Coria *Guillermo Rojas *Gustavo Carrillo *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (hmasta 2016) *Héctor Moreno *Héctor Reynoso (hasta 2014) *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano (hasta 2016) *Humberto Vélez (hasta 2014) *Igor Cruz *Irwin Daayán (hasta 2016) *Ismael Castro *Israel Magaña (hasta 2015) *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Javier Olguín (hasta 2016) *Javier Rivero (hasta 2012) *Jesse Conde *Jesús Barrero (hasta 2016) *Jesús Cortez *Jorge Fink *Jorge Ornelas *Jorge Roig *Jorge Roig Jr. *Jorge Santos *José Antonio Macías (hasta 2016) *José Antonio Toledano (hasta 2016) *José Arenas (hasta 2016) *José Gilberto Vilchis (hasta 2016) *José Lavat (hasta 2016) *José Luis Orozco *José Luis Rivera *José María Negri *Juan Alfonso Carralero (hasta 2015) *Juan Carlos Tinoco (hasta 2016) *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla (hasta 2012) *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Luis Fernando Orozco *Manuel Campuzano *Marco Guerrero *Marcos Patiño *Mario Castañeda *Mario Sauret (hasta 2013) *Martín Soto (hasta 2016) *Maynardo Zavala (hasta 2008) *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Leal *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Iván Mora *Moisés Palacios *Octavio Rojas (hasta 2016) *Óscar Bonfiglio *Óscar Flores (hasta 2016) *Óscar Gómez *Paco Mauri *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Rafael Pacheco *Rafael Rivera (hasta 2007) *Raúl Anaya *Raúl Solo *René García *Ricardo Bautista *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Mendoza (hasta 2016) *Ricardo Rocha *Ricardo Tejedo (hasta 2016) *Roberto Carrillo *Roberto Mendiola *Roberto Molina *Rodrigo Carralero *Rodrigo Gutiérrez (hasta 2015) *Rolando de Castro *Salvador Delgado *Salvador Nájar *Salvador Reyes *Sebastián Llapur *Sergio Barrios *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Víctor Covarrubias *Víctor Delgado *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Víctor Kuri *Víctor Ugarte *Yamil Atala 'Actrices' *Ada Morales *Adriana Casas *Adriana Núñez *Alejandra de la Rosa *Alina Galindo *Alondra Hidalgo *Alma Juárez *Anabel Méndez (hasta 2016) *Analiz Sánchez (hasta 2016) *Ana Teresa Ávila *Andrea Coto *Anette Ugalde *Ángela Villanueva *Ángeles Bravo (hasta 2016) *Angélica Villa *Ariadna Rivas (hasta 2008) *Belinda Martínez *Carla Castañeda *Carola Vázquez *Cecilia Gómez *Christine Byrd (hasta 2016) *Circe Luna *Claudia Motta *Cony Madera *Cristina Hernández *Cynthia Alfonzo *Cynthia Chong *Diana Alonso *Diana Pérez *Diana Santos *Dulce Guerrero *Elena Ramírez *Elsa Covián (hasta 2016) *Erica Edwards *Erika Mireles (hasta 2016) *Eugenia Avendaño (hasta 2009) *Evelyn Solares *Gabriela Gómez (hasta 2013) *Gaby Beltrán *Gaby Ugarte (hasta 2012) *Gaby Willer (hasta 2016) *Georgina Sánchez *Gisela Casillas *Gloria Obregón (hasta 2016) *Guadalupe Noel (hasta 2009) *Ilia Gil (hasta 2006) *Irene Jiménez *Irina Índigo *Isabel Martiñón (hasta 2016) *Isabel Romo *Jahel Morga *Jessica Ángeles (hasta 2016) *Jessica Ortiz *Joanna Brito (hasta 2016) *Jocelyn Robles *Karina Altamirano *Karla Falcón (hasta 2016) *Katalina Múzquiz *Kerygma Flores *Laura Ayala (hasta 2016) *Laura Torres (hasta 2016) *Leyla Rangel *Liliana Barba *Liza Willert (hasta 2009) *Loretta Santini *Lourdes Morán (hasta 2012) *Love Santini *Lupita Leal *Magda Giner *Marcela Páez *María Fernanda Morales *María Santander *Mariana Ortiz *Marina Huerta (hasta 2016) *Marisol Romero *Maru Guerrero *Maru Guzmán *Mayra Arellano *Melissa Gedeón *Michelle Aguilera *Mildred Barrera *Mireya Mendoza (hasta 2016) *Mónica Manjarrez *Mónica Villaseñor *Monserrat Mendoza *Nallely Solís *Norma Echevarría (hasta 2013) *Norma Iturbe *Olga Donna-Dío *Olga Hnidey *Olinca Hidalgo *Patricia Acevedo *Patricia Hannidez *Patricia Quintero (hasta ¿?) *Pilar Escandón (hasta 2005) *Queta Calderón *Rebeca Gómez *Rebeca Manríquez *Rebeca Patiño *Rocío Garcel *Rocío Prado *Rommy Mendoza *Rosalba Sotelo *Rosanelda Aguirre (hasta 2013) *Rossy Aguirre *Ruth Toscano *Sarah Souza *Sylvia Garcel (hasta 2015) *Teresa Ibarrola *Toni Rodríguez (hasta 2016) *Vanessa Acosta (hasta 2016) *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yolanda Vidal Directores *Adrián Fogarty *Alfonso Ramírez (hasta 2016) *Ángeles Bravo (hasta 2016) *Armando Coria (hasta 2017) *Carlos Becerril *Circe Luna *Diana Pérez *Eduardo Garza (hasta 2016) *Eduardo Tejedo *Elena Ramírez *Elsa Covián (hasta 2016) *Enrique Cervantes *Enzo Fortuny *Francisco Colmenero *Gaby Willer (hasta 2015) *Gloria Obregón (hasta 2016) *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano (hasta 2015) *Irwin Daayán (hasta 2016) *Javier Olguín (hasta 2016) *Jorge Roig *Jorge Roig Jr. *José Arenas (hasta 2016) *José Gilberto Vilchis (hasta 2016) *José Luis Orozco *Juan Alfonso Carralero (hasta 2015) *Laura Torres (hasta 2015) *Liliana Barba *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Love Santini *María Fernanda Morales *Marcos Patiño *Martín Soto (hasta 2016) *Maru Guzmán *Maynardo Zavala (hasta 2008) *Mónica Villaseñor *Nicolás Frías *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Rebeca Gómez *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Rocío Garcel *Rocío Prado *Rodolfo Vargas *Rommy Mendoza *Rossy Aguirre *Salvador Delgado *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Sylvia Garcel *Toni Rodríguez (hasta 2016) *Yamil Atala *Víctor Ugarte Traductores y Adaptadores *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Bernardo López *Carolina Fierro *César Alarcón *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Tejedo *Elena Ramírez *Giselle Castro *Herman López *Hilda Alegre Tapia *Homero Villarreal *Isabel Cristo *Julio César Alcántara *Julio Varela *Joaquin Alpizar *Jesús Vallejo *Kali Corral *Lilly Kerekes *María Fernanda Morales *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Rebeca Brillas *Rebeca Patiño *Román Segura Dirección musical *Eduardo Tejedo *Jorge Roig Clientes *WarnerMedia (hasta 2016) **Warner Bros. (hasta 2016) **WarnerMedia Entertainment (hasta 2016) *CBS Corporation (hasta 2013) **CBS Television Studios (hasta 2013) **CBS Films (hasta 2012) **Showtime (hasta 2008) *Viacom (hasta 2016) **Viacom Media Networks (hasta 2016) *Sony (hasta 2010) **Sony Pictures Television (hasta 2009) **Columbia Pictures (hasta 2010) **Screen Gems (hasta 2009) *Lionsgate (hasta 2007) *21st Century Fox (hasta 2014) **20th Century Fox Television (hasta 2014) *NBC Universal (hasta 2015) **Universal Television (hasta 2015) **Universal Pictures (hasta 2014) *Viz Media (hasta 2015) *HiT Entertainment (hasta 2016) *Corus Entertainment (hasta 2009) **Nelvana (hasta 2009) Referencias Cierre de Art Sound México. Véase también *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Grupo Macías *Román Sound *Macías TV *Sebastians *IDF Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s